What should have happened…
by QueenBlue093
Summary: This is what would have happened if I was there. Tell me if you agree.


What should have happened…

Basically, this is a story of what I think should have happen in Star Ocean after you destroy the alternate Earth. I'm going through my second play though and I'm at this part so I'm writing this to help keep me from throwing my controller at the TV (which I almost did the first time). I'm only playing it again because I'm going for all the endings. I know this isn't a review but I give this game a 5.1. Please review, I would like to know if anyone else thinks the same way on this as I do. So this is what would have happened if I was there.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Star Ocean the Last Hope, <strong>this is what would have happened instead of that crappy stage on Roak! <strong>I only own the character of me.

* * *

><p>Aafke Seal was a human who had been living on a smuggler's moon four a few years now. She met the Calnus crew when she was searching for her bounty, that's what her occupation; she was a bounty hunter. Well one this lead to another and she wounded up with this bunch. It wasn't so bad being with this bunch, there certainly never a dull moment on this ship. Tell now of course.<p>

They had just escaped from the military facility on Earth and now it was gone. It was destroyed. Aafke rarely ever killed anyone, let alone an entire planet! But Edge was taking it harder than anybody, which you couldn't blame him. He did practical give that crazy woman a bomb.

Suddenly Reimi got excited and was trying to cheer Edge. Apparently they destroyed an alternate Earth; Bacchus was explaining how that was possible with a bunch of scientific terms. Aafke wasn't really paying attention; it didn't matter in her mind. A planet was still destroyed after all.

Edge thought the same thing, he then got really upset. Everyone was trying to cheer him Edge up, but it wasn't working. Aafke didn't say anything; she thought it was best if Edge had some time to sort out his feeling.

She then inputted the coordinates of Roak because that was where they decided to do repairs to the ship.

The Calnus was no longer full of energy as it had been. It was like the dark cloud of depression was covering the ship. And it was all because Edge was acting all emo over it; everyone else had come to terms with it. Meracle was even doing better, she was actually smiling a little; a real smile. So Aafke spent her whole time practicing her sharp shooting with her two pistols.

When they warped out they were under attack from a strange ship. Everyone was waiting for Edge to give an order but none came. He was just sitting there in his own little world. They were losing their shields fast.

So Aafke took over and asked Reimi, "Does this ship have any weapon systems on it?"

"No, this ship doesn't have any that would do any damage."

"Damn it! We'll have to out maneuver them!" _We aren't going to last long at this rate!_

Suddenly a ship came out of nowhere, an Eldarian ship by the looks of it, and destroys the enemy ship. The captain of the ship came on the monitor. He was an Eldarian with silver hair and appeared to have seen a lot of action she thought. He pretty much said stay out of his way or he was going to shoot at us too then went his separate ways from them.

Aafke wasn't listing to the conversation till Edge shouted, "I can't! It was all my fault that Earth was destroyed!"

Aafke couldn't take it anymore. She got out of her chair and marched toward Edge. She then punched him as hard as she could in his face, when he was about to fall out of his chair she grabbed his collar to pull him back toward her. Everyone didn't notice her till she punched him.

"Aafke! What do think you're doing?" Reimi yelled at her. Aafke shot Reimi her don't mess with me look.

"I thought you weren't going to let your weakness endanger any of us!" She spat at him. "Well guess what, we almost died because you were stuck in your own self-pity."

"But-" Edge tried to speak but she cut him off.

"Look the Earth is gone; feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to bring it back. Instead you're only throwing dirt on their faces." Aafke looked at Meracle then back at Edge, "You saved us and Meracle, the lives you saved are more important than the lives you didn't," She said softening her voice.

"Then what I'm I supposed to do!" He shouted at her.

"Continue being the Edge you were, spend the rest of your life helping people if you want forgiveness. Save your planet Earth and prevent its destruction. You certainly won't get redemption for feeling sorry for yourself and not doing your duty as our captain." She let go of him and walked back to her seat.

No one spoke for the longest time till Edge spoke up, "Aafke…you're completely right. My own selflessness has put you all in danger. I'm sorry. I…I still need a little more time though; to think about what you said. I do feel a little better, thank you. So Reimi, will you take over for me till I'm fit to be your captain again?"

"Of course Edge," She told him.

Lymle walked over to Aafke and said, "Wow Afy. You made Edgie feel better, 'kay."

"Yes, Ms. Seal. I couldn't of had said it better than that," Bacchus said from his seat.

"I certainly didn't expect to see you being so serious, it almost seemed that you were a completely different person," Faize told her from the seat beside her.

Aafke let out a loud sigh, "Geez, being all serious takes a lot out of you. Now I see why you're so uptight, Green," She smirked, Meracle and Lymle both started to giggle.

Faize just sighted, "Still the same Aafke."

_That's right I'm just full of surprising._

So they landed on Roak and Edge was actually doing better, although he was still a little cautious (which is to be expected after you destroyed a planet). When they reached the town, they encountered a woman named Sarah who had white wings (who looked just like a heron laguz from Fire Emblem!) being kidnaped. They saved her and she traveled with them but soon noticed that Reimi had the stone sickness so they hurried to the king to get medicine for her. It was stolen but was quickly retrieved and Reimi was healed. She told them about how her and Edge were the Seeds of Hope.

So they all traveled to the Black Tribes tent two find out about the bunnies to get to the Purgatorium. So they caught the bunnies and crossed the desert and camped out not far from the next city. Sadly Sarah was kidnapped so they when to her friend Eleyna's to see if she knew. She did and gave them a piece of paper to get further in the Purgatorium. She also said some word to Reimi and Edge to make them feel better about themselves. Then they met Myuria, again, and they all went to the Purgatorium to save their friend. They soon realized that Faize was getting depressed and that was when they found out that the Black Tribe people were being held captive too. So they reached the place they were about to be sacrificed and kicked the creepy, mustache man's but and saved Sarah and half of the Black Tribe people. Sadly Faize's girlfriend didn't make it but the crew helped him through his depression so he doesn't go off the deep end!

* * *

><p>Okay the ending might not have changed that much but who knows. I think this was pretty good seeing as I only worked on it for only an hour and a half. I hate the Roak stage; I call it the screw Faize stage. Because everyone is so worried about Edge that they didn't noticed that Faize was hurting. So yeah tell me if you agree or not if you want. I just wrote this to vent some frustration here. Okay back to Tales of the Fire Emblem.<p> 


End file.
